User blog:BannedLagiacrus/MHF: NW Concepts Issue 1
Well, here I am again, BannedLagiacrus! This time I decided to reveal some of my concepts and early ideas for some of my monsters. I've heard that some people have been curious about some of the monsters I created so to give people an idea about what goes on in my mind well I make some of them I decided to make a short sort of magazine style issues for each one. These I plan on making a monthly thing so I you could actually see them around the end of each month. Anyway, without farther a do here is some early concepts of mine! Shoji Akalis Original Concept Back when I was starting out with New World, Shoji Akalis was originally going to be one of the first new monsters to be introduced in New World. However, in the end I decided to release it in one of the later updates. My first concept for Shoji Akalis was to be a mysterious Snake Wyvern that used its hood markings to confuse hunters and prey with a flashy water that it manipulated. It would use the water as a tool to leave prey open while confused before wrapping around it. When enraged, its hood would spray water out its hood. This would leave behind many different puddles to walk in that it could swing water at people. The reason why I changed it was because it sounded to much like Najarala, to me, and even its Subspecies, Tidal Najarala, used water in a unique, different way from. Despite this concept not being Shoji Akalis anymore, it did inspire me to make another unique Snake Wyvern that I haven't talked about yet. Concept #2 Concept 2 came some time between 2.0 and 3.0. This time I decided to go for the Elder Dragon class for a concept since the class had so much variety. I began to look at possible Elder Dragon models to use. Sure enough, the one I ended up choosing was the Fatalis Brethren's model. Back during those days, I barely knew anything about them so I went with the idea to make a Dire Miralis Subspsecies out of Shoji Akalis that lived in the Polar Field. This Subspecies was going to be able to fly plus use the ice element but I felt the idea for an Elder Dragon able to use ice felt a bit cliché so this idea never went very far. Another reason why is because Dire Miralis' huge size made it hard for me to picture it in such a tiny area. Throughout all these reasons and concepts something kept feeling missing about this monster but I couldn't put my finger on it! Finished Product One day during the 3.0 times, I looked up info about the Fatalis Brethren and connected the dots! I saw what the Fatalis Brethren were truly capable off, not just from Frontier, but even in the game's lore! Possession, mind control, resurrection, mystery, etc. brought my realization about what I was missing plus this gave me new found respect for some of the game's lore. From this information I began asking myself these questions: What if those who tried to enter the kingdom was stopped by a guard of some sort?, What if this something was also some sort of Origin Dragon?, and What if it combined attacks with Fatalis?. This led to beginning of the Akalis Brethren! I combined some characteristics of the first concept with the second concept along with some Fatalis-like characteristics which led to the first one, Shoji Akalis! Steaming skin and boiling water to help it possess enemies more easily, unlocking the hidden evil in a hunter's heart without them knowing, and Fatalis calling all the shots from a distance! Etymology Sadly, I can't exactly remember where I got the name, Shoji Akalis(show-jee Ah-call-ees), from. I do remember it had something do with its nature I took from some different lore. Akalis comes from Akali which roughly means death-less being, god, or immortal along with this. Shoji I can't exactly remember how I got and chose that. My only theory is sliding doors... Category:Blog posts Category:BannedLagiacrus